Fancy a shag?
by BlueMary J. Royard
Summary: It started with a stone dead body on the floor and a half dead body in the corner muttering too gentle words between his burnt lips. "So what do we do now, fancy a shag, or want to just hold hands or something?" [slash]


_Story written for the Flash Event of the group 'We are out for prompt', with the prompt "Cassidy/Jesse. Missing scene from S01/E09. After Cass says "So what do we do now, fancy a shag, or want to just hold hands or something?" Jesse laughs but doesn't say anything. A couple of scenes later, Cass is perfectly healed and we don't know how. What happened?"_

 _One of my first attempts in this fandom, I really hope this story isn't a crime against Cass or Jesse. I thank Lit for the evil, wonderful prompt 3_

 _One last thing: English is not my first language and this story isn't betaed, I just hope it's readable. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy your reading!_

 _Warning: Sexual content, Blood drinking_

* * *

 **Fancy a shag?**

 _He's a vampire._

It's the only thought inside his head while he feels his teeth piercing through his skin, a red hot stab that is more painful than he expected. Then Cass moans, and he can't suppress a shiver and pain doesn't matter anymore.

 _A vampire_.

And it's absurd after all he has witnessed – after Cass' confession, that was said like one of life's best jokes, after that angels and voices began being a part of his everyday life, after he watched his best friend fucking burst into flame and burn in front of his eyes – but still his mind wasn't truly convinced, not completely.

That is, until now.

It's now, with Cass' mouth on his neck and his own heart beating at a deafening pace, that he truly realizes what his rationality didn't want to accept.

He thrusts into him with a rough sound of pleasure, fingers digging into already wounded shoulders, and he shouldn't, not while his friend is in such pitiful state, but Cass has already welcome that contact with a low sigh full of appreciation, still drinking his blood, and Jesse can't avoid wanting more and more, not caring of how everything started...

It started with a stone dead body on the floor and a half dead body in the corner muttering too gentle words between his burnt lips.

It started with a second chance coming from someone who should have been a monster and yet was more human than him.

It started with a reconciliation sealed by a testament of trust that warmed his heart – because he had moved too late, he had let him burn, and still Cass considered him a friend.

" _So what do we do now, fancy a shag, or want to just hold hands or something?"_

" _You are not looking very well."_

A nod towards the body at their feet.

" _Didn't have enough blood. But I'm fine."_

So he looked at him, both guilt and curiosity pushing him, because it had been his fault – him and his stupid god complex – If his friend had had to burn for him to open his eyes, and because it was since he had started believing in the whole vampire thing, that he had been wondering how Cass' teeth on his throat would feel.

" _Can't you drink mine?"_

And then Cass bit him, he bit him for real, sharp teeth brushing against his skin like in anticipation before they pierced through it, and Jesse found himself faltering, overwhelmed by that red pain and the feeling of his blood being stolen away, and " _shite, I've never tasted something so good,_ " Cass murmured, a low growl against his neck that made him shiver, awaking something foreign in his belly, a hot fire that had nothing to do with pain. And then he felt him against his body, hard and aroused, and he was hard too, and everything became a blur of clothes that were being torn off, hands searching each other and broken pants.

Now it's the third bite and a third of his mind still can't bypass the knowledge that his best friend is a vampire.

The other two thirds are focused on the dual sensation of the sex and the blood leaving his veins one sip at the time, while he starts to feel light-headed and a weakness that doesn't attenuate his pleasure makes his movements more difficult, his body almost too heavy.

A loud moan escapes from his lips and reaches a room already full of other moans and pants, while everything is scorching hot around him: the air he's breathing, the bite on his neck, even his friend, because yes, Cass is a vampire, but he is warm, under him, he is like Tulip, like all of the other women he had sex with, only tighter and stronger, with hard as steel muscles under the healing skin.

When Cass pulls back from his neck, just a moment before the adrenalin in his veins becomes stained with real fear, Jesse feels like he can't breathe.

 _Damn._

He is straight, he has never been attracted to men, but the pleasure is there, almost too close, more vivid and intense than he remembered – _Cass_ is there, alive and whole, not just cinder under a merciless sun – and he needs all of his self control to hold back a little, to not follow the same instinct that made him reach for his body and his mouth and that now is tempting him to thrust harder and faster, like he wanted to fuck him raw.

He tries to soften his too rough touch, to not listen to that instinct, but one hand grabs his buttocks, nails almost breaking the skin in a stab of delicious pain which is a silent request for more, and "Come on, mate, I'm not made of glass", and part of Jesse would really like to know how Cass can sound so at ease while he's taking it in the ass, but if there's someone who's able to grin with a bloodstained mouth and to moan and to lower his hand to touch himself with not even an ounce of shame while he's enjoying so openly to be fucked, that someone is his friend.

He answers with something that resembles a growl, and the fingers on his buttocks feel like hard steel while they follow his thrusts, pushing him to be faster and deeper and harder. And he complies, until all he can do is sinking his face in Cass' neck, without biting him, only to muffle a moan that is almost a scream when the climax hits him in a burning wave of too intense pleasure.

With nerves still overwhelmed by orgasm and his lungs struggling to take a breathe, he almost misses when Cass comes too – it seems that even vampire can come, and why not, after all, since they can fuck and bleed and do drugs?

In the end, when he pulls back from him and lets himself fall down onto the mattress, he feels more exhausted and satisfied and at ease, with himself and with the world, than he has been in a very long time. If only he weren't in a room where there is a corpse, he would doze off and postpone every decision and responsibility to the next day.

When he finally finds the strength to open his eyes again and sit up, Cass is already getting dressed. He watches his friend trying to wipe his body with an already dirty blanket, but there is still blood on his chin and mouth. When their eyes meet, Cass smiles at him, a real smile coming from a face that doesn't look devastated anymore, and Jesse feels the knot of anxiety in his chest loosen so much that he can finally breathe again.

"So, mate, any ideas on where we bury the major?"


End file.
